Monster!
by Momoska
Summary: Elsa gets a painful reminder from the coronation night and it's up to Anna to protect her. Elsanna-fluff. Oneshot.


''Monster!''

Elsa winced strongly and her gaze darted around the central square, trying to locate the source of the voice. Her dark blue eyes landed on middle-aged men, who had white mustaches and thin hairs. Their uniforms looked frighteningly familiar.

''There that monster is!'' one of the men yelled and he pointed at the Queen. Elsa's shoulders drooped. She wrapped her arms around her and hugged herself so powerfully, that her nails dug painfully into her skin. She couldn't do anything else than stare at those men, eyes wide open full of painful agony and fear. She felt herself trembling and when one of the men took a step forward, she stepped back.

''Unnatural monster!'' another shout reached Elsa's ears and she shut her eyes, biting her lip and tried to fight against the tears. The words pierced her heart like needles and they brought back some memories from the coronation evening. Suddenly a new voice sliced through the air and Elsa opened her eyes.

''What are you shouting in here?'' Elsa turned her head and looked to the edge of the central square, where people gave some room to her love. Anna.

''Who just referred our Queen as a monster? Huh? Come in here, and you will answer for your words to princess Anna of Arendelle!'' the redhead shouted and she searched the yeller with her angry eyes, ''No-one is calling my sister a monster and lives to tell about it!''

''She is the same kind of monster as her sister'', one of the men dared to say and at the same moment Anna turned her bright blue gaze like a hawk. The princess inhaled deeply and walked determinedly towards the man. Elsa watched fearfully from a side, when Anna suddenly reached her arms and grapped man from the chest, slamming him against the wall. The other men jumped scarely away.

''If you'll ever talk about my sister like that...'', Anna growled through her teeth and stared angrily man who struggled in her grip. He certainly wasn't expected that the princess could be THAT powerful.

''...you'll see that here in Arendelle we're not gonna give any mercy to those, who'll insult our Queen. My sister isn't a monster, she's a gentle, gracious Queen and you were lucky that she didn't froze you immediately!'' Anna almost spit on man's face, ''You little disrespectful rats!'' She threw man against the other men and they collapsed together to the ground. They stared to Anna with eyes full of wrath and fear, but the princess kept her back straight and she was ready to face the another loudmouth. No-one said anything, but a young, scared man walked towards the princess.

''Forgive us, your Highness'', he talked with trembling voice and approached Anna with bent posture, ''They didn't really meant to insult her Majesty.''

''Really?'' Anna asked with an amused voice, ''Because it does sounded like it.''

''We are the only ones who aren't afraid to recognize that witch's unnaturalness!'' one of the men in the pile shouted, ''She can't do anything else than keep her people under constant fear!''

''Or you are the only ones, who actually are afraid of my sister'', Anna stated, ''Guards!'' Suddenly crowd of guards surrounded the pile of men and looked angrily down to them.

''Yes, your Highness?'' one guard asked.

''Take this pile to the dungeon'', Anna answered and waved her hand towards the men, ''For the defamation towards the Queen.''

''Hey, you can't...!'' one of the men shouted, when guards started to lift them back on their feet.

''One night should be enough'', Anna said, ''Unless they beg for more.'' She watched with pleased smile on her face when guards dragged the men inside to castle. She laughed and turned to look at her sister.

''Hey, Elsa! That wasn't that bad for my first order, was it?'' girl jumped excited, but suddenly her smile turned into concern, ''Elsa?'' Anna looked around her, but she didn't saw her big sister anywhere.

''Elsa!'' the redhead called.

''Her Majesty ran towards the castle, your Highness'', one of the citizens told.

''Oh. Thank you!'' Anna answered and ran after the guards. She saw dark, heavy clouds invading the sky. ''Not again...'', she thought while running inside the castle.

* * *

Like she thought, she found Elsa from the one of castle's tallest towers. It was always been woman's own hiding place, a little nest, where she spent hours just reading or watching the sunset. Luckily there was no way to lock the trapdoor, so Anna managed to open it easily and step inside. She saw that those countless pillows and blankets, that usually covered the room's floor, were now in the same pile near the room's center. Anna kneeled next to it and she heard muffled sobs coming inside of the pile. From the window she saw how snowflakes started to fall from the sky.

''Elsa..?'' Anna asked and placed her hand on the top of pile. Sobs were interrupted by sharp inhale, but they continued after short break. When Elsa didn't answered, Anna began to dig herself in the pile. She threw couple of pillows and blankets away, when she finally reached the Queen. Elsa was curled into a ball, her face were completely soaked by tears and she hugged her knees. Her snow white hair were just a mess.

''Elsa...'', Anna called again and invaded the Elsa's pillow fortress until she was sitting right next to her big sister.

''Hey, there is nothing wrong now, love...'', the redhead talked with soft voice and wrapped her arms around her sister. For a moment she felt when Elsa's body tensed, but then the Queen relaxed, wrapping her arms around her sister's waist and nuzzled her face against Anna's chest.

''I am a horrible person!'' Elsa wailed. Anna stroked her hair and buried her face into the soft locks.

''You're not horrible, stupid!'' she answered, ''You are the most wonderful, generous, loving, caring person I've ever known.'' Elsa sobbed against Anna's shirt until the redhead pushed her sister a little bit further from herself and cupped her face. Anna's skin met the wet, cold skin, but she didn't care. She just smiled understanding, watching her sister's crying face.

''Liar...'', the Queen whined with trembling voice, ''I'm still a monster.''

''No, you are not'', Anna answered gently, ''You are not a monster. They are, because they don't see your true self. They can only see your powers and they see even them wrong!'' She leaned towards Elsa and mildly kissed her forehead. Anna heard Elsa's whimpering and she touched her forehead with her own.

''You are fair, gentle queen, who possesses the great, beautiful powers of winter'', the redhead said and laughed, rubbing her nose against Elsa's nose, ''Oh boy, I'll never grow tired to saying that!'' She heard Elsa's laughing weakly, even though her eyes were still teary.

''And most important of all, I love you, the whole Arendelle loves you, like you love Arendelle'', Anna continued, tilting her head and smiling. She looked into those deep blue eyes, she loved them so much and she wanted to see happiness blinking in them once again.

''Nobody thinks you're a monster, Elsa'', Anna said and gave a little kiss on Elsa's nose, ''Not Arendelle'' another kiss on the cheek ''And not me'' third kiss on the another cheek ''I'll protect you forever'' fourth kiss on the lips. And this time Elsa answered, parting her lips a little bit so she could taste Anna's sweet scent. Anna felt how Elsa's mouth curved into a smile and she backed out a little bit, touching her sister's forehead with her own.

''Thank you'', Elsa answered with warm voice and smoothed her sister's rib with her hand, ''Thank you for so much, Anna.''

''Don't mention it'', Anna answered smiling and kissed Elsa again. When they finally stopped, Anna started to wipe her sister's face with a nearest blanket.

''What happened to those men?'' Elsa asked while squirming under the redhead's grip, ''Did they left already?''

''Nope'', Anna answered, ''I locked them into the dungeon. Hold still!''

''You did what?'' Elsa yelped and grapped on Anna's wrist, ''Anna, you can't just throw people in the dungeon!''

''But they deserved it! It was a public defamation against the Queen'', the redhead said and pursed her lips, ''They insulted you really badly and that kind of behaviour is not acceptable. Besides, I said that I'll lock them in only just for a night.'' Elsa stared firmly at her sister, until she smirked and rolled her eyes. A new smile wandered on her face, when Anna continued rubbing her cheeks.

''Did you even noticed that they were from Weaseltown?'' she asked.

''No'', Anna looked surprised, ''Well that explains it; they have learned some manners from their duke.''

''I still wonder how they even managed to come in here'', Elsa answered, ''Or why they even are in here. Well, maybe they'll go back to Weaseltown tomorrow.''

''I hope!'' Anna laughed. She put the blanket away and rubbed her nose against Elsa's nose.

''Now, your Honor'', the redhead stated, ''What do you say if we'll go back outside? There may be couple of snow piles you want to sent back to the mountains.'' Elsa smirked cheerfully and stood up while holding her sister's hand. Sisters walked down from the tower and they went back to the central square. They were sure that the evening would certainly continue better way. All the night Anna stay on Elsa's side and looked at her with protecting eyes, assuring that no matter what, she would never leave her Queen's side.


End file.
